Heat of the Night
by Lunar Glider
Summary: When a young bat pony experiences a powerful and needy heat, she finds herself in the greatest adventure of her life. Warning, Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Heat of the Night**

 **Chapter 1**

I stood at one of the many balconies of Canterlot castle; the cool night air blew upon me, ruffling my grey fur as it flowed against the curves of my body. Being a member of the Lunar Guard had its privileges and one of them was being able to roam Canterlot castle during Princess Luna's wonderful nights. Wonderful nights like this one.

The wind gave a calm and peaceful setting which I always loved and cherished. Closing my eyes, I tried to savor the cool feeling of the night, as I used it as a distraction from another feeling which was bothering me.

The feeling, which was emitting between my legs, was an unnerving and distracting one, slowly calling to me and fighting my mind for attention. Despite my best efforts to ignore and resist the calls, I found myself bringing more attention to it with each fight I give. No training or preparation I had received in the Lunar Guard could help me in my current situation, leaving me helpless to an enemy and threat that I knew could always beat me, my heat.

Like an irritating and unreachable itch, a mare's heat was something that was annoying and. One needed all their mental strength to fight it off, but no matter how much you tried, you would always loose to is urging call. The feeling of it would take your mind from what you were doing, bringing your attention to it till you can think nothing else but the feeling of warmness between your legs.

Similar to a raging itch, it would beg for relief, relief that would only come in a form of pleasure.

As I stood there, sensing the heat act up once more, I could feel the raging feeling at my core, as a private part of mine started to get moist from the radiating feeling. It tried to keep my legs closed and crossed to prevent the feeling from spreading, but I knew that it wouldn't do much to help.

A side effect of being in heat was the feeling of horniness and right now, I could feel arousal and sexual calling flowing through me. It was trying to tell me to relieve myself, to have something inside me, to pleasure myself with something that would go deep inside. It was something that was hard to ignore, as I felt myself opening my legs, only to be fought back before I could fully spread them.

Trying to fight it was a challenging task and I would have rather fight the entire changeling invasion than fight my heat.

A remedy to fighting heat was as simple as it could get, pleasure. Like any single mare who has experienced heat, the only solution to the problem was to find a nice quiet corner and rub yourself till the feeling had subsided. Once the pleasure was relieved and the pressure gone, a mare could go on with her business till the feeling returns and a short session of pleasure is needed again.

Normal mares could go at least a day after masturbating without being plagued by their heat, but unluckily for me, I was not a normal mare.

Not many ponies know this, but we bat ponies have more demanding heat cycles compared to normal mares. Unlike the ordinary pony, who can go a day without needing to relieve themselves, we bat ponies can only go an hour or two before needing to do it all over again. I don't really know why that is, but I did find it as annoying trick of life, making us vulnerable and helpless to our call of heat.

Earlier that night, before starting my shift, I had unceremoniously relieved myself in the locker room while nopony was looking. During that time, I was confident that I could go through my two hour patrol without needing to relieve myself.

For the first hour, things went well, as the heat seemed to disappear from me, as I passed from hall to hall of the large castle. But after an hour and a half, the heat started to rise, as the tingling feeling between my legs started to call attention to itself, forcing me to trot to the nearest balcony and try to calm myself down with the cool night breeze.

So there I stood, heat tingling between my legs, as I tried to distract it with the cool environment of the night.

But despite the relaxing surrounding, the call of my heat was too powerful and unbearable, as the warmness between my legs and arousal deep within me mixed to form something that is too hard to describe.

Unlike my previous callings of my heat, this one was strong, stronger than I thought possible and ever wanted. Thanks to it, it was impossible of thinking of anything else aside for the want to be touched. I had never experienced anything like this before and knew that it would lead to nothing but trouble if left unchecked.

By now, the act of crossing my legs together was doing little to help, as it added to the arousing feeling of being touched. With my legs rubbing together, the flame of the heat grew, till I couldn't contain it any longer. I just couldn't hold it together anymore. The feeling was just too much, as hormones mixed inside me, forcing me to act irrationally, as it clouded my thinking.

Knowing that I would be helpless till I relieved myself, I made a faithful decision that could lead to great embarrassment if caught.

Turning around to look at the hallway behind me, I made a quick inspection to make sure that nopony was nearby. With this area of the castle assigned to me, I knew that the chances of somepony trotting by were low. But it was still good to make sure.

Satisfied that no other pony was there near me, I moved towards a small corner of the balcony and began to swiftly remove my armor, tossing them to another corner where I could pick them up later.

Plotting myself on the cold floor, I gently laid myself back, as I slowly began to spread my legs apart till my soft glistening core was revealed to the night air. The feeling alone of having the cool breeze hitting my pussy was pleasuring, as I let out a long and sultry moan. To have them revealed and exposed was making me feel hornier, as I closed my eyes at the wonderful feeling.

Gliding my hoof towards my pussy, I gently moved it towards the core, right between my pussy lips. Giving a couple of gentle prods, I could hear myself give more desperate moans, as the feeling of the lips being stretch gave a sweet electrical feeling through my spine which was interpreted as anticipated pleasure.

Too bad, I couldn't bring the hoof any further than that and all the way in, knowing that it wouldn't fit. If I wanted something inside me, then I would have had to find a dildo or a real dick. But with the need for pleasure desperately calling for more, I knew that a hood would just have to do.

Moving the hoof slightly higher, I began to feel the shocking and wonderful feeling of pleasure, as the hoof hit my clit, trigger the thousands of nerves that were there. I continued to caress it, rubbing it gently so that I could enjoy the wonderful feeling that I was receiving.

"Mmmmmm…" I moaned as I closed my eyes and feel my hoof hit my sensitive clit.

Using my other hoof, I moved it down towards my pussy and began to poke the lips open, adding to the pleasure I was receiving. I felt the warm juices of my pussy leak out and used them to rub my needy core.

With one hoof rubbing my clit and another poking through my pussy, I knew that I had one great combination. So I decided to steps things up a little, I quickened the pace of my rubbing, going faster on my clit in hopes of being rewarded by the action.

"Ohhhh…..uhhhh…." I moaned, a little bit louder, as shots of pleasure zipped towards my brain, as each rub from my hoof brought the amazing feeling from my clit.

Poking my hoof as much as I can, I felt another wave of pleasure slam into me, as a powerful feeling started to build up at my crotch. Knowing all too well what it was, my eyes shut close as I awaited the impending release that would come out.

Moaning like crazy and body shaking like an earthquake, I pressed my hoof on my clit till my impending orgasm finally came.

The feeling built inside me suddenly burst out, a huge wave of pleasure ripped through my body.

As the pleasure rocked my body, I gushed of liquid spurt out of my pussy, coating my hoof with my clear juices and spilling out an on to the floor. I could feel the juices squirt out me and sighed in relief from the pleasure than came with it.

Panting, with my chest rising and falling, I lay back and tried to regain myself after the orgasm that I just experienced. The warm after feeling of an orgasm was taking over me, but forcing me to relax.

But as I lay there, trying to regain a sense of feeling, I noticed something that brought dread to my body.

Despite having just came and relieved myself, the strong feeling of my heat was still clear and present. The demanding call for my pussy to be serviced was still there as my arousal seemed to be present once more. Instead of dissipating after my orgasm, the strange tingly feeling was still present, as it called for another round.

This brought confusion to me as I didn't know what was happening. Normally, I should have felt good and ready after a masturbation session. But now, instead of being relieved, I felt the need for more. It was as if the heat just didn't want to go away.

Bearing my fangs in annoyance and growling, I slammed a hoof on the floor. I then began to brood at my predicament, believing that it just wasn't fair. This shouldn't be happening, should be free from the heat. But instead, it wanted more and I was helpless to stop its desire.

Deciding that there was nothing else to do other than go for another session and hope that it would finally relieve the heat, I began to move my hoof towards my pussy once more.

But this action was quickly stopped, when I heard the sound of hoof steps heading towards the balcony, while a figure of a pony emerged out of the shadowy hall way an onto the balcony.

I felt dread and fear fill me when I heard the call, as my heart sunk. I felt stiff and still, as I remained at my current position, staring towards the shadows. The only thing I could do was slowly turn my head towards the figure and bear the shame of being caught.

"Well, well, well…" The voice said, as the sound of hoof steps approached. "…it looks like our little Silver Wing over here is in heat." I cringed as I heard that, knowing that the musky scent of mu heat must have spread all over the area.

Blushing at the remark, I glanced towards the shadow as the figure emerged under the moon's light. Staring towards it, I felt my brush brighten and words choke as I saw a tall muscular stallion emerge and look down at me.

"Ca…Captain Midnight Lance!" I managed to exclaim, blushing and squirming as I fell under his gaze. The Captain of the Lunar Guard, was right there in front of me, as I lay sprawled on the core, exposed and dripping with my own juices. If there was any time I wished a giant meteor fell on top of my and destroyed everything, I was during that moment. "I…I can explain." I told him, not knowing how to explain all of this. With the musky smell of my sex and the puddle of love juices on the floor, it was clear and obvious on what accrued here.

"Oh, I don't think there's a need for explanation." He said, approaching me and turning towards the puddle between my legs. "You know, I was quite shocked when I was watching you, since I never thought you were a squirter. Very hot, very hot indeed." He said, before dipping his hood at the puddle of my juices.

The blush on my face grew to an even deeper shade of red, as I stared at him completely embarrassed and confused as ever. Keeping my face away from him, I felt my body tremble, unsure on how to respond to what seemed like a compliment.

I bore the shame of my actions and wished to receive any punishment he would give me, knowing that I would have deserved it. So I lay there, waiting for what he would say about me ignoring my job and masturbating while on duty.

But as the moments pass, I heard none of his angry remarks, but instead the sound of armor plating hitting the floor.

Curious as to why I hearing that, I turned my head to see the Captain removing his armor and tossing it to another corner. He seemed to be calm and relaxed as he did so, as I left staring at him as he did this.

After a moment or two, his head looked to face me and our gazes soon met. Our eyes locked for a moment in an awkward silence, as the two of us stared at each other.

"What?" He asked, removing the last plate of armor and moving towards me.

"A…aren't you going to reprimand me?" I asked nervously, fearing for my job.

"No, of course not. Why would I ever do that?"

"Well…because of this." I said, gesturing to my current state. "I'm pretty sure what I did is improper for a member of the Lunar Guard."

Captain Lance nodded, as he moved up towards me, gently caressing my cheek. "Now, Silver Wing, do you really think that you're the first mare in the Lunar Guard to have been caught masturbating?

I didn't answer, not knowing how to respond to that. But Captain Lance didn't seem to wait for a reply, as he continued on his explanation.

"Well, you aren't." He started firmly. "There had been mares before you and mares to come that would experience this and as the Captain of the Lunar Guard, it is my duty to service you, to prevent it from interfering from your duties."

"Service me?" I asked, giving him a curious look. As I looked up towards him, my peripheral vision caught a quick glance at something below him, causing me to look down.

Brining my gaze towards it, my eyes widened and blush thickened once more, as I stared at his hard and stiff dick, which was hanging below him and waiting to go. It was now clear and obvious at what he meant and I felt slightly nervous to face him at the moment.

But as I stared at his dick and saw its size, I couldn't help but feel the need to have it within me. With my heat urging my mind and demanding to have something aside my hooves to relieve it, then maybe having a big thing like that would finally help me get rid of the pesky problem. Get rid of it long enough so that it wouldn't be a bother to my patrol.

Without squeaking a word and with my heat controlling my mind, as ungracefully swung myself to face the proper direction, my legs towards him and pussy ready and waiting. Instinct was kicking in within me, as my mind was clouded by the need to have my pussy filled by his dick.

Understanding my actions, Captain Lance moved forward, till he was hovering in front of me, looking down at my small figure. He kept silent and tried to say as little as possible, which I found a good thing, as it would make this experience less awkward than it already is.

Slowly lowering himself, I felt the sudden touch of his dick upon my pussy, its tip circling the lips, as it brought a tingling sense of pleasure. Sensitive after my previous orgasm, I knew that my pussy would be pleasured by even the slightest touch that he gives.

Biting my lip and closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling, I felt my blush return, knowing that this was the first time I had a dick this close to my pussy.

As I enjoyed the feeling I was receiving, I let out a short yet loud squeak when I suddenly felt him press inwards towards my pussy. Looking up to him, I saw an apologetic look on his face as he gave a small sheepish smile.

"Sorry to rush thing, but we still have job to do. So I'm going to keep this as quick as possible."

With that remark, I felt him shove himself within me, stretching my walls and going deep inside. Lubricated by my earlier orgasm, my inner walls accepted his dick, as it easily slipped inside me. The feeling of having a dick touch something I could never reach was magnificent, as I let out a loud and most likely embarrassing moan.

"Ohhh….yeah….ahhhh!" I screamed the last part, as pain gripped my body. Like having somepony stab me, the pain spread through me as I felt my virginity being ripped apart and being taken from me.

"Uhhh…s…sorry…" Captain Lance said, apologizing as he groaned. He must have felt my untouched walls tight and arousing. "I…I forgot you were a virgin."

I looked at him before giving a small nod. For the short amount of pain, I was now receiving a large amount of pleasure. So I really couldn't be angry at him for that tiny amount of pain.

After letting me adjust, he soon began moving deeper and deeper, beginning to explore my insides. The feeling of having him fill me was amazing and indescribable, as I continued to moan in bliss and pure pleasure.

When he began to pull back and thrust back inside, I felt my body rock at the movement, as I tried my best to add to my pleasure by rubbing my clit with my own hoof. The experience was just good, but adding more to it made it feel even better.

Soon the balcony was filled with my moans and his grunts, as his dick slipped into me, lubricated by my juices, bringing pleasure for the both of us. His dick was hitting all the right places, as I provided him with the tightness of my pussy walls.

I was amazed at how far he could bring his dick, as the deepest cervixes of my pussy, areas I thought would never ever be touched, where stretched to the fullest. His dick just pounded at them, hitting sensitive spots and making me moan like a slut.

At this point, maybe I was a slut.

Each thrust brought a load of pleasure, till I felt the pressure building up me once more. But unlike the first one, this one was even bigger, as the pleasurable feeling overloaded my senses. This brought a sense of fullness within me, which added to the fullness his dick was already providing.

"I..mmmm…..uuhhhh…I think I'm going to cum!" I moaned, wanting to express the feeling inside me.

"Then do it." He grunted, continuing to thrust, as I felt his dick twitch inside me.

Feeling him hit a crucial spot inside me; I felt the release that I had been searching for, as the muscles in my pussy began to squeeze the dick inside me. My pussy felt great, it felt amazing, and it was bursting with its own juices as it sent a great sensation that overflowed my brain. My brain exploded into a flurry of pleasure, while my pussy exploded into a wave of juices, as my love juice began to flood my insides and coat the dick inside of me.

"Cum inside me!" I shouted, wanting to feel his seed mix with my own juices.

But the Captain seemed to have other plan in mind.

"Sorry, but I'm not risking it." He said, pulling out and letting a loud grunt. My juices spilled out of me as he pulled out, as it licked all over the floor, coating it and creating another pool of love juice.

As I road my orgasm and squirt my juices, I felt his hot thick cum coat me, as he released his jizz on my crotch and belly, covering it with his white seed. The warm feeling was nice; as I enjoyed having his cum cover my belly like paint. To have a nice coat of cum inside me would have been nice, but to have it on my belly would just have to do for now.

Panting and breathing heavily, Captain Lance got stood up. He didn't look tired from the experience, yet he held a pleased smile on his face.

Looking down, he wiped the sweat on his forehead and gave another huge grin. "Sorry for not doing inside you." He said. "But I can't risk you getting pregnant." He then glanced back at my pussy, which was oozing with my own juices. "You know, that's a cute pussy you got there…" He said, lowering his muzzle and giving it a lick. "…a delicious one too. Good to know that I was the one to claim it first."

Still panting, I gave him a small smile and moaned. The needy feeling of the heat was now gone and I was grateful for this. But despite the heat gone for now, I knew that I would have loved to go through the same experience once more.

"Mind if we do it again sometime?" I asked.

"Sure…" He said, with a nod, as he moved back towards his armor. "…I would like to do it again. Although, next time, I want to get better acquainted with that gorgeous pussy of yours, it's been a long time since I experienced a mare as good as you and I'll be sure to give you a nice treat."

I just smiled and nodded. "Sure, just make sure you bring your big dick with you." I said with a wink.

He smiled and began to put on his uniform once more. "Alright, that's enough of that for now." He said, returning to his stoic pose. "If, I'm not wrong, I think you still have a couple more minutes on your patrol. So get cleaned and get to it."

With that, he left me alone to continue on my nightly patrol.

* * *

 **If any of you want to do some clop rp, then be sure to check my forums which can be found in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hmm…interesting place." I muttered to myself as I stared at the bright entrance of the night club I was standing in front of. From my position, I could hear the loud sound of music radiating from the inside and the many forms of dancing and partying ponies who blared with the lights and sound.

All around me, ponies of different species shuffled themselves inside, excited and happy to be there. With so many ponies heading to this place and such a lively set up, it didn't take a genius to conclude that this place was really popular.

"I just hope that the service here can contend with my needs." I softly said, as I stepped forward and made my way inside.

Inside, the place was actually bigger than it looked from the outside. In fact, it was quite spacious, with enough room for everypony. Everywhere I looked ponies interacted with each other in their own little corner, getting to know each other in ways that most ponies won't do outside or in broad daylight.

As I continued to walk deeper into the club, I couldn't help but glance as the intimate interaction all around me. Hearing their moans and grunt, I couldn't help but feel my body radiate from the need of to be one of those ponies enjoying the fun. Hopefully, if things run smoothly, I would be soon.

My heat had once more returned and this time it came back in full force, giving me an unbearable feeling that needed to be quenched. And after having experienced what through sex felt like, I wasn't willing to go back to my simple hoof clopping anymore. It just wasn't enough these days.

Although Captain Lance was there to help deal with the heat, he wasn't available all the time, and with an event happening in a couple of days, he was busier than ever. Just my luck to have him unavailable when I needed him the most, I had thought at that moment.

With nopony to help me treat my heat and my hormones telling me to satisfy my body's needs, I filed for a night's leave, so that I can find somepony who would help me through the problem. Making my way through Canterlot, I could feel the growing feeling of horniness inside me. Despite trying to fight it, I knew that the burning sensation of my heat was going to win in the end. So I desperately searched for somepony to mate with me.

A solution that came to my sight was this nice club over here, which endorsed sex without the need of the awkward getting to know each other phase. 'Not talk, just sex', the sign had said. Not really wanting to be committed to somepony at this young age, I found that this club was just the perfect place for me.

Right now, my judgment of going here seemed right, since I already sensed the many pairs of eyes staring at me. Having had a good look at the club, I noticed that there were barely any bat ponies here, so my presence must have intrigued those ponies who had a taste for the exotic.

Already having the tingling feeling inside me, as my body responded positively to the smell and sounds, I reacted to the staring with seductive winks to those who looked upon me, while adding a teasing swing of the hips as my made my way. Hopefully I would be lure somepony in to help my need for pleasure.

The signs of my success were quick to show when from in front of me two large unicorns approached, wide grins covering their faces. Whether they were attracted to me because of my looks or because of my scent, I didn't know nor did I care. They were here to mate with me and I was happy with that thought.

Returning the grin, I quickened my phase towards them, moving with swinging hips and seductive steps. At this point, my hormones were the ones mostly calling the shots. Having built up the heat, it was time to get some release.

The first unicorn was a tall brown one and after giving him a quick scan, I noticed his long member hanging out of its sheath. Looking at him in the eye, he gave me a knowing look, as his hoof gestured from his member to my mouth. At first I blushed at his straight forward gesture, but I soon shook it off. Like the sign said, 'No talk, just sex.'

Giving a quick nod, I made my way toward him and positioned myself so that my muzzle was right in front of his member. From there, I got a good whiff of the musky smell of his dick, which brought more excitement to me and flared the motivation in my body.

Without any further hesitation, I gave his dick a quick lick before engulfing it in my mouth, making sure that my fangs were retracted as I felt the long shaft go deep into my throat. Having never actually sucked a dick before, I was surprised by the sudden aggressive push he did to get his cock deeper into my mouth. But despite my lack of experience, my instincts seemed to be able to compensate, as they quickly reacted by making me swirl my tongue and suck his member.

The taste of his cock was quite nice and I enjoyed the flavor that I was receiving. I assumed that some of his pre-cum must have been spilling, for I could taste the salty yet appetizing gooey mess of his white discharge. It was clear at this point that the unicorn was enjoying the service I was giving him, for I could hear his pleasured grunts and feel his hooves wrap behind my head and make my head bob back and forth on his dick.

But despite the enjoyment of this act, I still wasn't fully satisfied. For there was still the lacking feeling my pussy was having as it demanded for satisfaction. Feeling the burning sensation on my pussy mix with the wet sensation of arousal, I desperately needed something to fill me there.

Luckily for me the second stallion, who has swung around and positioned himself behind me, was there to help.

As I continued to do work on the dick in my mouth, I felt the sudden grasp of hooves around my hips as the second stallion caressed my sides before bringing his hooves towards my flanks. Giving a firm touch, he inevitably made me moan, as a muffled pleasured sound escaped my sucking mouth.

Being real sensitive because of hormones, I just couldn't help but react to every single touch he did. With his hooves on my flank, I let my mind run wild with this light pleasure.

Soon, I felt his hooves move once more as they began to part my flanks so that my pussy became exposed to him. By now, I was pretty sure that my arousal had made my pussy wet, as I felt my glistening juices drip from it. It must have been a great sight for him, as I clearly heard him let out a pleased grunt.

"Now, I've never mated with a bat pony before, but so far this seems to be a great experience." He remarked. "And by the looks of it, it seems to be a great experience for you too. Just look how wet your tight little pussy is."

Well, I thought, he seems to be more vocal than the other one. A very, very vocal one. But I didn't complain, because his words just added to my horniness. I would have told him to continue to talk dirty to me if it weren't for the fact that I was still busy sucking and bobbing my mouth in the other unicorn's dick.

"Why don't you lift your cute flank up for me so that I'll get a better view." He ordered, which I quickly complied with, raising up my rear to give him better access.

Keeping my flanks spread wide open with his hooves, I felt him move his muzzle by my pussy as I felt his warm breath blowing upon my private area. "Beautiful, just beautiful." He remarked. "You bat ponies might have the best pussy I have ever seen." I then felt his cold tongue give my wet pussy a lick, covering the outer lips and rubbing my clit, causing me to shiver in pleasure. "Taste good too."

The feeling of his teasing was sending me over the edge and I wanted to shout at him and tell him to skip the foreplay. But the shoving dick in front of me prevented such thing and I had to endure through his curious exploring.

It was a good thing his curiosity was quelled quickly, for he soon repositioned himself so that he was soon on top of my, the tip of his cock occasionally poking my pussy as he got ready. Preparing myself for the penetration, I bobbed my head faster at the dick in front of me, as my excitement couldn't contain itself within.

Without warning he slammed his cock inside me, quickly parting my outer lips and stretching my inner walls. Unlike the cock that I was sucking, which was long, his cock felt thick and meaty. With his thickness, my walls were stretched well, which brought a lot of pleasure for me. And I was sure that I brought a lot of pleasure to him too, as my tight walls kept a nice and tight hold on his intruding member.

"Uhmmm…uhmmm…" I moaned out in my muffled voice, as the pounding in my rear enticed my to work harder on the cock in my mouth.

The two unicorns banging me were also letting out their pleasured responses, as they grunted and moaned on their own. The one behind me remained silent now, as he basked on my tight pussy and thrust in and out of me, getting deeper with each push.

Massaging my pussy walls with his thick dick, he went in and out of me with such great force that it bucked my body forward. But by now, the unicorn in front of me was also thrusting with great force that he managed to buck me backwards.

Shaking my body, I felt myself go front and back, as the two unicorns rutted me with all their strength. I found myself be overcome by pleasure at this point, for none of my previous experiences brought such bombardment to my senses.

Compared to Captain Lance alone, the feeling of being bucked by two was amazing, and compared to my hooves alone, being bucked like this was nothing. Tasting salty cum in my mouth, as my tongue entertained it, and feeling pleasure to satisfy my needy pussy, the combination was just great.

But just as I thought that this feeling couldn't get any better, I was shocked and pleasured by a sly move from the unicorn rutting my pussy.

Deciding to add to my pleasure, he suddenly used his magic to engulf and pinch my clit, bringing me to the breaking point. The countless amounts of nerves in my love button burst out with pleasurable signals, hitting my brain with all its goodness.

Reacting quickly to the pleasure, my body went into a powerful orgasm, pushing away any sign of the accursed heat and replacing it with a nice warm feeling of great unexplainable pleasure. Contracting because of this, my pussy walls closed in on the dick inside, making it a tough yet very pleasurable journey as it made its way inside. I also sucked harder on the dick that was deep throating me, as my body tried to repay the pleasure I was receiving from them.

Squirting out my juices, I rode a great orgasm as my wave of squirt filled my walls and dripped out of my pussy. The stream seemed to be endless and like a waterfall, it kept on coming and coming, as if waiting for my partners to finish inside of me.

Which didn't take long, as my sudden orgasm seemed to bring them to the brink themselves.

I could feel their body shake, as well as hear them grunt and scream.

"Get ready my sexy bat pony, because I'm about to shoot my load in you!" The one behind me said, while the one in front just grunted and grunted.

Soon enough, they did come and their combined orgasm seemed to bring me to another orgasm, as I felt my walls react and squeeze the member in my pussy. I felt my walls closed in as if sucking and milking that dick, while I sucked harder on the one in my mouth.

The salty cum that filled my mouth and throat was delicious and I swallowed every drop of it. At one point, I felt too much of it entering and I thought that I couldn't handle it anymore, but I managed to deal with it and take in all the good creamy goo.

Meanwhile, the one in my pussy was a nice feeling too, as it seemed to fill every crevice inside of me. The nice hot seed delivered what my pussy desperately needed, a nice warm liquid that can satisfy it. I allowed him to cum more and more in me, while my pussy milked him for every last drop.

It didn't bother me that he was filling me up with all his seed, for I knew that his seed wouldn't be compatible with a bat pony. He can cum in me all he want, without the worry of fertilizing any of my eggs. I was quite safe from any possible pregnancy.

Riding it all out, gave a quick gasp of air when the pony in front finally pulled out, drool and cum coating his dick. The one in my pussy stayed in me a little while longer, before finally pulling out of the nice cream pie he gave my pussy.

Feeling fulfilled yet hungry for the great experience I had just receive, I was about to thank them and ask if they wanted some more. But my attention was quickly caught by a small group of ponies gathered to my side, all stroking their hard members with their hooves. It was at this moment that I realized that we had a crowd watching us the entire time. That though made me blush under my fur.

Just as I looked at them, a splutter of white cum erupted from each of them, sending jizz flying at me and coating my fur with their spunk. It covered my fur with a thick creamy liquid which was soon dripping as the last spurt hit me.

Looking at the dripping before staring at them, I shook my head and grinned.

"Alright, who wants to do me next?" I asked them, willing to have fun with any pony who was willing.


	3. AN

So, if anyone here wants to RP while waiting for the next chapter, just go visit my forum. It's called Clop till you drop and you can find it by checknig out the link at my profile.


End file.
